Howler
Howler is the inventor of the Pound Puppies. He appeared less in Season 2 of the TV Series. Appearance Howler is a pug/Chihuahua mix with Khaki-colored fur, short brown ears, and a brown mark on his arms. He wears a red-orange derby with an orange stripe and a crank, a sleveless yellow shirt with one button, and has yellow, curly hair similar to Harpo Marx. His derby comes with a mechanical hand that helps Howler whenever he has his hands full. He wears an orange dog collar. In height, he is smaller than Cooler and Nose Marie, but is taller than Bright Eyes and Whopper. In Season 1, Howler had four whiskers. In Season 2, Howler remained the same, only without his whiskers and the crank on his derby. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, he wore a green derby with a yellow stripe , black glasses, a red shirt, an orange bow tie, and has brown, curly hair and cream fur. In the 1985 TV Special, Howler wore a brown derby with an Beige stripe, had longer curly hair, and had no shirt on. The crank was on the right side of his derby while in the TV Series, it was on the left side. The only similarity is that he has a brown mark on his right eye. Personality In season 1, Howler is shown as nervous, clumsy and absent-minded, but he is skilled in inventing. He usually stutters in his sentences, which is backed up by his howling. In Season 2, Howler is shown to be more intelligent, braver, optimistic, and no longer stutters. He sometimes has a habit of sticking his tongue out. In Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw, Howler is timid and not the bravest puppy of the group. In the 1985 TV Special, Howler doesn't talk, so he howls. He also had a goofy but loyal personality. He doesn't seem to like perfume. History The Destruction of Wagga Wagga Howler was once a bandleader at Cooler's cafe before Wagga Wagga was destroyed by Captain Slaughter. He escaped from Captain Slaughter during Wagga Wagga's demise. Howler and Cooler reunited Howler was chased by a group of bulldogs while looking for a place to stay. Cooler was able to stop the bulldogs from attempting to beat up Howler. After Millicent's Puppy Pound was handed over to Holly, Howler is since then a member of the Pound Puppies. Howler's Adventure After the other Pound Puppies' items were found in Howler's doghouse, Howler ran away from Holly's Puppy Pound. During his solo adventure, he comes across a homeless dog named Spudge. While looking for food, Howler and Spudge were chased by Captain Slaughter. The Pound Puppies were able to save Howler from being captured. Abilities Howler is an expert on inventing machines. The inventions include the Wag-o-Matic, the Mutt Master Matcher, and the Disguis-o-Pupper. He is also a good piano player, as seen in Wagga Wagga and Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw. He also plays the violin, as seen in Whopper Cries Uncle. He can also play the mandolin as seen in the first episode of the TV series. In Garbage Night the Musical, Howler is seen driving a limousine during Puttin' on the Dog. He can juggle for a short time as seen in "Bright Lights, Bright Eyes". Trivia Although Howler made a brief appearance in Where Do Puppies Come From/Pups On the Loose, Robert Morse, the voice of Howler, was absent. Howler's full name is Howler Rayle Johnson, even though his last name was never revealed in the movie, TV special and TV series. In the TV Special, Howler was originally voiced by Frank Welker, who provided the role of Catgut in the TV Series. In a color promotional artwork photo, Howler is seen without his shirt on and his derby has no crank. Howler's second voice actor, Robert Morse, is known for his role as J. Pierpont Finch in the 1961 musical and 1967 film, "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying", as Dennis Barlow in the 1965 film The Loved One and as Bertram Cooper in the dramatic AMC TV series, Mad Men. He was also a panelist in Peter Marshall's Hollywood Squares. Howler was presumably born in Wagga Wagga, like Cooler and Penelope. Gallery Howler and his robot.JPG|Robotic Duck Howler and Nose Marie.jpg|Pup-o-Scope Wag-o-Matic.jpg|Wag-o-Matic Disguis-o-Pupper.jpg|Disguis-o-Pupper Bath-o-Matic.jpg|Bath-o-Matic Biscuit-Mobile.JPG|Biscuit-Mobile HNI 0081.jpg|Howler in 1987 Howler2.png|Howler in 1985 Howler1.png|Howler in 1986 HNI 0089.jpg|Howler in 1988 Howler_the_Conductor.JPG|"And a one and a two" Howler_on_a_leash.JPG|"Make sure you're pet is on a leash." Bored_Howler.JPG|"Play with me please." Reflex_and_Howler.JPG|"What happened?" Howler_and_Bright_Eyes_dancing.JPG|"Bright Eyes, I think they said 'Sit', not 'Get down'". Howler_Steps_on_Gum.jpg|"Curse this strangely strong cartoon gum!" Cooler_and_Howler.jpg|"That wasn't supposed to happen." Howler_the_Maid.jpg|"At least I get to wear my hat." Cooler_and_Howler.JPG|"I guess I left the lights on in the tunnel. Again." Nose_Marie_and_Howler.JPG|"We'll take care of it." Howler and Holly.JPG|Howler plays his mandolin. Piano Playing 2.jpg|He even plays the piano with his feet. Piano Playing.jpg|Howler is a wizard at playing the piano. Cooler,_Beamer,_and_Howler.JPG|"Wow! It's the Bone of Scone." Whopper_and_Howler.JPG|"Where to, sir?" Pound Puppies and Holly Family Portrait.jpg|Howler and Friends Howler_and_Hairball.JPG|"It's scary here." Howler_and_the_bulldogs.jpg|"I had snow idea that dumpster was occupied. Get it, fellas?" Howler,_Cooler,_and_nose_Marie.jpg|"No offense, Whopper, but scratching myself is more entertaining than your fables." Cooler,_Nose_Marie_and_Howler.jpg|"Help me, guys!" Sleeping_Howler.JPG|"Good night." Howler 3 years later.JPG|Howler in the fan-made time skip Peter_Pup_and_the_Wizard_of_Howls.jpg|As the Wizard of Howls And_now....JPG|"What do we get?" HNI_0041.JPG|Cooler and Howler as constellations HNI_0039.jpg|Meeting Spudge HNI_0021.JPG|In the opening HNI_0033.JPG|"Holding onto my hat." NixonHowler.JPG|"I'm not a crook!" HNI_0003.JPG|Bang those lids, Howler! Nose_Marie,_Howler,_Bright_Eyes,_and_Cooler.jpg|"Spooks!" New Howler.png|Howler's new clothes in the fan-made series Bandicam 2015-09-20 06-47-02-733.jpg|"Don't tell me we're going in there...." Bandicam 2015-09-22 17-50-56-573.jpg Stephanie and her Ancestors.png|Howler, Stephanie and Amy HNI 0083.png Dogs in a net.png Down in The Dumps.png Good Bye Millicent.png Help !.png Victory.png Episode 2 How to Found a Pound.png How to Found a Pound.png The Pups Are Safe.jpeg Wagga Wagga.png Which character design should be used for Howler if the TV Series is remade? The 1985 Design. He'd be so funny The 1986 Design. I like him better when he has whiskers. The 1987 Design. At least give him some dignity. The 1988 Design. I'd like to see him with glasses. It doesn't matter. Do you think it was unfair that Howler appeared less in the 2nd Season of the TV Series? Absolutely! Howler should always be with the Pound Puppies because he IS a Pound Puppy. I don't think so. Since Howler worked very hard in the 1st season, give him a break. Undecided Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Pound Puppies Category:Male Characters Category:Former residents of Wagga Wagga Category:Inventors Category:Heroes Category:TV Special Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Characters Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Lovers Category:Geniuses Category:Cowards Category:Siblings Category:Howler's Family Category:Amy's Family Category:Users of Puppy Power Category:Holly's Family Category:Howard's Family Category:Parents Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Pugs Category:Teenagers Category:Singers Category:Book Characters Category:Drivers Category:Animals